


And You Looked And You Saw (The Salton Wedding)

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [43]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Salton, dads!Klaine, klaine kiddos, tons and tons of fluff, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: The day is finally here: Dalton and Sawyer are  getting married! Dalton’s not only Kurt and Blaine’s first child to get married, but he’s also the first second-generation glee club kid to make it to the altar. Thus, fluff, love, nostalgia, and reflection abound in the event of a lifetime — Salton’s wedding!So much fluff. So much Salton.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Dalton Anderson-Hummel/Sawyer Montrose
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	And You Looked And You Saw (The Salton Wedding)

**Author's Note:**

> The wait is finally over!!
> 
> So, so many people asked for a Salton wedding, and I am finally honored to deliver it! Huge thanks to @holly_s_11 on Instagram for sparking a renewed interest in writing it! I hope it lives up to expectations, because both Dalton and Sawyer deserve the world.
> 
> I am so beyond grateful that these characters have received as much love from the fandom as you have given them. I can’t put into words how much it means to me that you love and accept Salton with open arms!
> 
> Without further ado, I proudly present the Salton wedding fic!
> 
> (Y’all know my Klaine kids by now, but just a note: Brice is Rachel and Jesse’s son, Chicago is Sam and Mercedes’s son, and Mason is a family friend who is unrelated. I believe those are the only kids explicitly mentioned who aren’t one of Kurt and Blaine’s, although it’s assumed that all of the rest of the glee club kiddos are present as well! Oh, and Grandpa Tom is Blaine’s dad, and I have a whole theory of how they reconcile over time that I have yet to fully put into writing!)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Oh my god, it’s our wedding day.”

Dalton rolls over, barely awake and refusing to open his eyes. “Wha-hm?”

“It’s our wedding day,” he feels Sawyer drop a hand to his arm. “We’re getting married!”

Smiling slowly, he finally cracks open his eyes to reveal his beautiful fiancé sitting up in bed looking positively giddy. “It is.”

“Wow,” Sawyer sighs happily. “How did I get so lucky?”

Dalton stretches languidly, teasingly putting himself on display. “You get all of this forever, babe.”

“Damn right I do,” Sawyer agrees appreciatively. “God, today is the best day.”

“I promise I’m just as excited as you, I’m just not fully awake yet,” Dalton comments as Sawyer hops out of bed and legitimately starts stretching as if he’s warming up for a workout. “Planning to go hard at our reception, dear?”

“I’m all hyped up,” Sawyer grins, pausing a moment before launching himself from the foot of the bed right on top of Dalton, bracketing him in with his arms as he hovers over him. “Husbands. Husbands! Who would’ve thought?”

Dalton snorts. “Apparently everyone. Even before we started dating.”

“Fair enough,” Sawyer shrugs, dropping a kiss to the tip of Dalton’s nose. “Tonight we become Dalton and Sawyer Anderhumrose.”

Dalton barks out a laugh. “We’re kind of insane for smushing our collective three last names into one, aren’t we?”

“It’s cute,” Sawyer defends. “Besides, I’m the only one gaining letters. You’re getting a shorter last name.”

“True,” Dalton nods. “And it’s something unique to us.”

“I love it,” Sawyer beams, leaning down to kiss Dalton soundly. “Come on, baby. Let’s get up and get married.”

******

Kurt walks out of the en-suite, having just finished brushing his teeth, when he hears light sniffling coming from the bed. “Blaine? Are you okay?”

Blaine glances up from his phone, teary-eyed and obviously crying. “Our baby’s getting married.”

A lump suddenly swells in Kurt’s throat, and he can feel tears of his own welling behind his eyes. “Yeah, he is. To someone we love very much — and obviously he does too, but —“

“I’m not ready,” Blaine admits softly, grabbing Kurt’s arm as he sits down next to him. “I’m not ready, Kurt! Dalton’s first, and Tracy’s engaged, and they’re all growing up so fast —“

“I don’t think we’ll ever be ready,” Kurt manages. “I’m not either. But it doesn’t matter if we’re ready or not — we know Dalton and Sawyer are.”

Blaine nods, wiping at his eyes. “They are. I don’t doubt that for a second.”

“Hey, do you think my dad and Carole were ready for us to get married when we did?” Kurt smiles, nudging his husband gently. “Or your mom? We didn’t even realize we were ready until twenty minutes beforehand!”

Blaine laughs wetly. “You’re right. Don’t get me wrong, I want Dalton to get married — I want all of our kids to get married, if that’s what they choose — but I’m going to be a wreck all day.”

“Oh, me too, honey,” Kurt comforts, rubbing his back soothingly. “But it’s to be expected. He’s the first of our kids to get married, and it’s not going to get any easier.”

Blaine sighs. “Yeah. Life moves too fast.”

“You’re telling me,” Kurt agrees. “Come on, let’s eat a nice breakfast together before we get ready and head to the venue. I think we’d benefit from a moment of quiet today.”

Blaine beams at his husband. “You’re the smartest person I know.”

******

“I love him so much,” Dalton rambles as Tracy sprays his hair with a light layer of hairspray. “Oh my god, he’s the best person in the world. He’s otherworldly.”

“So I’ve heard,” Tracy teases. “Good thing you’re marrying him if you feel this intensely.”

“Yeah, imagine if you never had that paint fight in the art room after school hours,” Audrey comments from across the room, smoothing her grooms-ma’am’s dress out in the mirror. “You’d still be hopelessly in love with your presumably-straight best friend.”

Dalton scoffs. “Sawyer would not be still be presumably-straight. We only sped up each other’s coming outs.”

Finn pats Dalton’s shoulder. “Well, it was only a matter of time. You’re continuing the family tradition of marrying your high school sweetheart.”

“I’m happy to bear that responsibility so the rest of you can be free,” Dalton jokes dramatically. “Go, go take your time in finding your soulmates. I’ve had to deal with mine since the tender age of twelve.”

“You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing,” Tracy remarks, laughing.

“It’s not,” Dalton says. “But it is interesting, you know, being best friends for four years before dating. We farted in front of each other long before we kissed.”

“I showered with Sawyer well before you did,” Finn interjects, and Audrey makes a noise of disapproval from across the room. 

“Now that just feels wrong,” she comments. 

“Ah, the good ol’ days of soccer,” Finn sighs, and Dalton rolls his eyes.

“Maybe you did, but did he ever enjoy it half as much?”

“I don’t want to know,” Blaine remarks as he and Kurt walk into Dalton’s dressing room, dressed in their wedding suits. Maybe Dalton would’ve been embarrassed that his parents overheard his last statement, but the way that they both appear to be on the verge of tears stops him from feeling any emotion other than instantly overwhelmed.

“Oh my god, no,” Dalton half laughs, half chokes on a sob. “I cannot go out there already crying! My mascara’s waterproof, but I need to save its strength for the actual ceremony.”

There’s a knock on the door, and Brice pokes his head in, grinning. “Looking great, buddy! Sawyer said he’ll stop by in a few minutes; Cassie’s just finishing up his hair.”

“He can’t stop by!” Dalton screeches. “That’s bad luck!”

“Oh my god, don’t tell me you’ve suddenly turned superstitious,” Audrey rolls her eyes. “This is not the time.”

“You woke up together, didn’t you?” Blaine questions, and Dalton nods.

“Yes, but that’s different —“

“How is it different?” Tracy protests.

Dalton sighs. “I don’t know! I wasn’t ready then!”

“Dalton?”

“I warned you,” Brice says to Sawyer, stepping aside in the doorway for him to walk in. “Don’t say I didn’t try.”

“Did none of you learn wedding etiquette?” Dalton cries, hiding behind Finn, who just shakes his head amusedly as Sawyer meets his eyes. “This is so improper!”

“Well, in the world of Anderson-Hummel weddings, you’re doing just fine,” Kurt remarks, earning a laugh from Blaine.

“Dalton, come on. Being ‘proper’ doesn’t matter at all,” Sawyer soothes. “When have we ever been ‘proper?’ Now get over here and give me one last kiss as fiancés, because we’re very quickly running out of time.”

Dalton audibly sighs from behind Finn, then steps out with a sheepish smile. “I’m overthinking things, huh?”

“Yes,” Sawyer deadpans, beaming. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

A camera clicks, and Blaine peeks out from behind his phone. “Sorry! Just thought this would be a cute moment to capture.”

Dalton shakes his head and turns his attention back to his husband-to-be. “You look beautiful, too. Thanks for knowing me.”

“It’s an honor and a privilege,” Sawyer teases, leaning down to kiss Dalton soundly. “Now, I’m going to go back to my dressing room to collect my parents and get ready for the ceremony. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Dalton nods, grinning. “Okay. T-minus ten minutes, babe. Use those soccer legs and get a move on.”

With one last adoring glance, Sawyer’s out the door and Dalton’s immediately directing his friends and family towards the door, renewed and more than ready for the ceremony.

******

“You’re both going to have to stop crying at some point before these doors open,” Dalton laughs through his tears, and both of his dads try to quell their own from their places on either side of him.

“That gives us like thirty seconds,” Blaine retorts. “That’s not going to happen. We’re going to be sloppy blubbering messes all the way down the aisle.”

“We’re so proud of you,” Kurt says, fighting back a sob. “We love you so much, Dalton, and we’re so proud of how far you’ve come.”

Dalton blinks back more tears. “Dad —“

“All your life, we hoped you would find someone who is worthy of loving someone as incredible as you,” Blaine continues, unable to keep his shoulders from shaking. “And Sawyer’s shown that he’s not just worthy of you, but he is the perfect piece to not only your heart, but to our family’s.”

“Pops, oh my god,” Dalton forces his breathing to even out. “I love you both so much. Now hold my arms and get ready, because our cue is about to come.”

“We love you too,” Kurt adds quickly, looping his arm with his son’s as Blaine does the same, just in time for the music to swell and the door to open.

The guests remain standing, having been doing so for Sawyer’s nearly-identical processional, all heads turning to Dalton as he and his dads make their walk down the aisle.

Instantly, Dalton eyes lock with Sawyer’s, finding that his husband-to-be has no restraint over the tears that are steadily streaming down his cheeks, past his blindingly bright smile that Dalton knows is all for him.

He’s zoned in, so focused that nothing short of the end of the world could shake him from watching Sawyer’s beautiful face light up more than he’s ever seen before. It’s breathtaking every time, seeing the unmistakable evidence written unabashedly across his features — Sawyer is the most beautiful person Dalton’s ever known, and he looks at him like he hung the moon.

And Dalton knows that he‘s wearing the same look right now — he can feel it, vaguely, the smile that threatens to stretch itself right off of his face and the tears slipping past his lashes. But every fibre of his being is encompassed by Sawyer, the love of his life, in that well-fitted suit and gardenia boutonnière, waiting for him at the end of the aisle like he did every day after school, long before they ever imagined themselves ending up here together.

Dalton has half a second to be thankful for the wedding videographer they booked at Uncle Artie’s recommendation, because he barely remembers any details of the ceremony until Sawyer’s squeezing his hands and the minister calls for the grooms to read their vows.

“I agreed to go first because Sawyer gets a bit of stage fright sometimes,” Dalton teases, snapping back into reality enough to remember the words he memorized weeks ago. “Sawyer, in our ninth grade English class, our teacher was going on a tangent about platonic soulmates in literature. Two people that were so deeply connected that they were only complete with the other person’s presence in their lives, despite a lack of romantic connection.”

Dalton laughs softly. “I remember turning to you, patting your shoulder, and telling you that you were my platonic soulmate.”

Loud laughter echoes from the wedding guests as Sawyer grins, squeezing Dalton’s hands again. “Now I know how misguided I was then, but obviously only in regard to my labeling us platonic — because that didn’t even last two more years. But I knew, even as my fourteen year old self in that English class, that you were always my person. There would be no one like you to ever affect my life in the ways that you already had back then, and in the ways that you continue to do so every second of every day.”

Dalton forces himself not to cry as Sawyer smiles through his tears. “You are everything to me. You are the sun that my world revolves around; you are warmth and light and growth and renewal. You are everything good, and I can’t believe I get to call you my husband.”

“Oh my god,” Sawyer murmurs, beaming. “Dalton, this isn’t fair, maybe I should’ve gone first! I can’t follow that.”

“Yes you can, because you could literally recite the pledge of allegiance and I would think it was the most romantic thing in the world right now,” Dalton replies honestly.

“Damn, that would’ve saved me some time,” Sawyer jokes. “Well, I hate to break it to you, but I decided to write my own vows instead. And, uh, I tried to think of what to do so for long... and so I thought, on my wedding day, that it would be the perfect time to debut my poetry skills.”

“Oh my god,” Dalton giggles in spite of himself. “I’m excited.”

Sawyer exhales loudly, obviously a bit nervous despite his constant smile. 

_“I loved you from the day we met  
Star Wars musicals and soccer  
Sitting side by side in matching desks  
And you were smiling like you already knew me._

_Maybe you did, if fate pulls the strings  
Because I knew on that day  
That sometimes these beautiful things  
Were out of our hands but still meant to be._

_For years I saw you in every canvas I touched  
Painted countless cities of people   
But never could face the truth of how much  
I needed your bright eyes to look at me and see_

_How beautiful was the day I smeared color on your cheek  
And you looked and you saw  
Finally breathing without any breath to speak  
Call me blinded by love, I knew I’d get on one knee_

_Beyond the words I could ever write or say to you  
My heart beats and swells  
With reckless abandon it tethers me to you  
And you pull me in, soothe my soul, and set me free.”_

“Sawyer,” Dalton murmurs. “That was beautiful, my god.”

He merely smiles softly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Dalton whispers in return, the minister moving forward in the ceremony.

Taking a quick glance out at the guests, Dalton scans over his family — both his and Sawyer’s parents, Gramps and Nana, Grandma Pam, Grandpa Tom, all of his aunts and uncles and cousins — and sees not one pair of dry eyes. He makes brief eye contact with Finn, who’s standing next to him, and his twin is positively beaming, eyes red but overjoyed.

It’s all overwhelming in the best possible way, and if he wasn’t firmly grounded by Sawyer’s steady hands in his, he’d swear he could soar above all of reality with how deeply loved and exhilarated he feels right now.

The moment comes barreling towards him faster than he could’ve ever expected, and with hands shaking from sheer excitement, he and Sawyer slip rings onto each other’s fingers. Dalton’s suddenly hit with a renewed urgency, a desperate need to hear the minister make their marriage official because there’s nothing more that he wants than to be married to the man standing before him.

There’s instantaneous, heady relief when the minister finally speaks. “Dalton, do you take Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Without hesitation, Dalton beams at the love of his life, his best friend, his soulmate. “I do.”

Sawyer looks as if he’s barely contained to his own body, practically buzzing with anticipation.

“Do you, Sawyer, take Dalton to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Sawyer nods, grinning. Dalton bites back a laugh when he mouths and excited “oh my god!” in his direction.

“By the power invested in me, and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband,” the minister recites. “You may kiss each other.”

Just like that, Dalton swept into Sawyer’s familiar arms, cheers echoing from their loved ones, they’re married. The kiss feels infinite yet much too short, and the brand new husbands only have eyes for each other as they’re introduced and sent on their way down the aisle.

As soon as the doors shut behind them, Dalton jumps into Sawyer’s arms, his husband lifting him easily as he wraps his legs around his waist.

Sawyer’s laughing giddily. “We’re married! You’re my husband, Dalton. My husband!”

“And you’re mine,” Dalton responds breathlessly, kissing Sawyer again soundly. “Oh my god, this is the best day ever.”

Thanks to Sawyer’s presence of mind, he carries a giggling Dalton the short distance back to the dressing room they were in not an hour ago, taking their planned moment alone before they head back out for pictures and a cocktail hour.

“Ten minutes to breathe,” Sawyer says, tugging Dalton into his lap on the couch. “Is it wrong that I could nap right now?”

Dalton snorts, resisting the urge to run his hands through his husband’s luxurious — but meticulously styled — hair. “You can nap at the drop of a dime, so I’m not surprised. But we should probably stay awake.”

Sawyer drops a kiss to Dalton’s nose. “As you wish, husband.”

******

As Finn stands, holding his drink, the room full of guests goes quiet in excited anticipation. Sawyer grins with instant amusement, laughing as Dalton groans and buries his head in Sawyer’s shoulder.

“Hi everyone, I’m Finn Anderson-Hummel,” Finn begins, smiling. “As most of you know, I’m Dalton’s twin, and rightfully so, his best man. I’ve claimed that title since we were born, and the only competition for that spot that ever worried me was one Sawyer Montrose,” Finn pauses as the guests laugh. “And we all see how that turned out.”

“Anyway, even though literally half of this room is filled with Broadway and music professionals and their children,” Finn continues, “And I should’ve probably come up with something creative to show off those genes, I’m going to keep it nice and simple today.”

“So, story time,” Finn grins, and Dalton shakes his head in anticipation. “For those of you who don’t know how Dalton and Sawyer went from best friends to boyfriends, all it took was Dalton modeling for Sawyer’s art project in school, a paint fight, and a fateful kiss. But what no one besides me and one Mason Kane —“

Mason waves from his seat with the other groomsmen, whooping excitedly.

“— know about their beginnings happened just days before. I’ve never shared this before, and yes Dalton, I saved this for your wedding day, so sentimental.”

“Sawyer, Mason, and I all played on the same high school soccer team,” Finn begins. “We were close, and we all knew each other well. Picture this: Dalton’s newspaper meeting ends early one day, so he comes outside to sit on the bleachers and wait for practice to end because he and I carpooled that morning. The instant practice is over, Sawyer jogs right past those heavenly coolers of Gatorade and water and heads straight for Dalton, smiling all the way.”

There’s a chorus of coos and “Aww”s from the crowd, and Sawyer pecks his new husband on the cheek swiftly. Finn holds up his free hand, beaming. “But wait! That’s not it! Sawyer and Dalton start talking, obviously, and they can’t stop making googly eyes at each other. But they’re just supposed to be friends, even though they stand two inches apart and look like they could kiss at any minute.”

“So Mason comes up to me at the coolers and nudges my arm, pointing to Sawyer and Dalton. And I kid you not, Mason Kane, the most unobservant man I have ever met — no offense, buddy —“

“Nah, it’s all good!” He calls back, grinning.

“Mason says to me: “Friends don’t look at each other the way they do.”” Finn smiles as the wedding guests positively swoon at that statement, and Dalton and Sawyer prove said point by looking at each other with the most profoundly adoring gazes.

“That’s right, I called it!” Mason declares. “Hit me up for all your betting needs, because I can obviously see the future.”

“And do you know what I did?” Finn continues, laughing. “I shrugged. I just shrugged it off and finished my Gatorade. Didn’t even think twice about that.”

There’s loud laughter from the guests, both grooms included, and Finn raises his hand defensively. “To be fair, I was just around them both so much that I was used to it and thought that’s just how they were! I had no idea.”

“And people say I’m the oblivious one between the two of us!” Dalton comments loudly.

“Anyway,” Finn continues, grinning. “Dalton’s my other half. Occasionally my better half. No matter who we end up with, we’re stuck with each other.”

“But don’t get me wrong, Sawyer. You’re the best possible person I could ever share Dalton with. It’s not like he’s splitting himself into a bunch of little horcruxes that are going to turn him into a balding evil lizard man,” Finn says. “Well, I can at least guarantee he won’t be balding. I’m at more of a risk between the two of us.”

Burt calls out a mock-offended “Hey!” in his grandson’s direction, and Kurt scoffs loudly. “My hair is very healthy, thank you very much.”

“It’s simply an honest comparison,” Finn remarks, walking over to Grandpa Tom and running his hand through his thick dark curls, still so similar to Blaine’s even in his old age. “Look at these genetics!”

The guests laugh as Tom gestures for Finn to point the microphone towards him. “You’re welcome, Dalton! My eternal wedding gift to you.”

“You’re the best, Grandpa!” Dalton cheers, giving him two thumbs up as Sawyer chuckles and kisses the side of his head.

“I’m getting off track,” Finn laughs. “Long story short, I love both of you two, and I couldn’t be happier that you never looked back from making out in the locker room after our games and not stopping until you made us late and I had to come find you. So, thanks for those memories. I know you’ll make many more together, though I sincerely hope they don’t involve me walking in on you two.”

There’s a rousing chorus of applause and laughter as Finn sits back down, passing the mic off to Cassie, Sawyer’s older sister and Maid of Honor.

“For those of you who know me well, you understand that I’m not the wordsmith that the Anderson-Hummels are,” she begins. “But I could talk about Sawyer forever. He’s my best friend, and Dalton, you are so perfect for him. I have no doubt that you’ll spend the rest of your lives making each other happy.”

“I met Dalton before I met his family,” Cassie continues. “Of course, I knew him since he was about twelve years old, when he and Sawyer first became friends and would have playdates at our house. But I didn’t meet the rest of the Anderson-Hummels until after they got together, and I was in for a surprise.”

Cassie smiles. “I had just gotten home from college for a break when I told Sawyer I’d pick him up from Dalton’s house to see him as soon as possible. I studied fashion design at school, and one of my biggest inspirations at the time was none other than contemporary designer Kurt Hummel.”

She blows a kiss in his direction, and Kurt catches it dramatically and pockets it for show. “Although I had known Dalton for years, I never really paid attention to his last name. I knew that his parents were well-known, but I had only heard offhanded comments about their fame being from Broadway. Thus, you can imagine my shock when I knocked on their front door and it was opened by my favorite designer.”

Cassie laughs along with the guests. “On the ride home, I made Sawyer promise he’d never break up with Dalton so I could keep my connection to Kurt. I was joking... mostly. So, Sawyer, what I’m really trying to say is thanks for creating a really advantageous allyship through marriage.”

Sawyer rolls his eyes, beaming. “Dalton, this is a political marriage. I forgot to tell you.”

Dalton shrugs. “In too deep now, I guess. We’ll just have to sleep in separate loveless chambers.”

“In all seriousness,” Cassie amends. “You both bring out the best in each other. I believe in soulmates, and I think you two define the term. Your relationship exudes love, compassion, and joy. I think I can speak on all of our behalves when I say that we are just so lucky to witness a beautiful love story like yours.”

“God, I need to dance,” Dalton remarks, laughing despite wiping a tear off of his cheek as Cassie returns to her seat. “I need to translate these emotions into movement.”

“Dalton Anderhumrose, performing a lyrical interpretation of ‘Wobble,’” Sawyer jokes, making his husband laugh loudly.  
“I will be getting down to that song the moment it plays,” Dalton affirms.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that for a second.”

******

Sawyer waits with four bottles of water tucked under his arm as he cheers along with the crowd of people watching his new husband, Audrey, Blaine, and Santana engage in some alcohol-and-adrenaline-fueled dance-off. Rachel and Chicago are duetting a spirited rendition of Harry Styles’s “Kiwi” for the soundtrack to the dance battle, and although someone might say that allowing both an open bar and an open karaoke mic might have been a bad idea for a wedding attended by countless former Glee-clubbers and Broadway stars and their progeny, it truly is a beautiful thing in Sawyer’s eyes. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere other than in the midst of the chaos of this extended family he’s married into.

The instant the song is over and the four of them stop dancing, Sawyer’s delivering them the waters he grabbed when they started dancing.

“Sawyer, you don’t have to kiss our asses anymore, you’re family,” Santana quips, but gratefully accepts the water nonetheless. “Tell me you have a bitchy side. Even Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows over here has one.”

Blaine swallows a large gulp of water. “Hey!”

“You married the biggest bitch out of all of us, you have no room to talk,” Santana waves him off.

“Evidence shows otherwise,” Blaine snarks, and Santana smirks smugly.

“Told you he has one,” she says. “So, what say you, Sawyer?”

“Baby,” Dalton slips an arm around Sawyer’s waist, his shirt untucked, suit jacket long discarded. “Want to dance?”

“I will,” Sawyer grins. “Aunt San‘s just interrogating me about my hidden bitchiness.”

“Hidden bitchiness?” Dalton repeats amusedly. “Sawyer reserves that for very specific circumstances of injustice. I cover the rest of them for him.”

Santana quirks an eyebrow. “You? The offspring of Blaine?”

“Oh my god, Aunt San,” Dalton rolls his eyes. “Nature versus nurture, what really matters? Not to mention my bio mom is Aunt Quinn.”

Santana laughs loudly. “Oh my god, you’re right. Forget I even doubted you.”

“And don’t ever doubt him again,” Sawyer teases, and both Santana and Dalton groan.

“Good try, honey,” Dalton pats his husband’s arm. “Let’s go dance some more.”

******

The DJ announces for all of the guests to move outside of the reception venue, picking up sparklers on their way out to stand in line for the send off. While the guests are getting into position, Dalton and Sawyer linger behind on the now-empty dance floor for one final dance alone with the music and the wedding photographer.

“I’m so tired,” Dalton admits into Sawyer’s shoulder, swaying together more than dancing. “I just want you and a bed. To sleep in. And maybe do a little bit more.”

Sawyer chuckles warmly. “Is that so?”  
Dalton nods. “Mhm. We’re going to look back on the photos I can hear being taken right now and remember that I was talking about getting railed into a blissful sleep.”

Sawyer barks out a laugh. “How romantic. Your filter really disappears the instant you combine alcohol and exhaustion, huh?”

“You’re surprised?” Dalton deadpans. “Oh honey.”

“Not surprised, just always amused,” Sawyer replies fondly. “To be fair, I’m also exhausted.”

“It’s unfair that you can hold your liquor better than I can,” Dalton pouts. “We drank about the same amount.”

“Yes, darling. Must I again remind you of the height difference, weight difference, build difference...”

“Point taken,” Dalton sighs. “You know, if I have to trade a lower alcohol tolerance for an extremely hot jock husband, I’ll take it.”

“Okay,” Sawyer laughs. “Good to know.”

The music fades into silence, and Sawyer presses a soft kiss to his husband’s forehead. “Ready to go?

“Yes,” Dalton smiles up at him, pushing up on his tiptoes to meet Sawyer in a proper kiss. “This was the best day. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Sawyer replies. “Here’s to the rest of our lives together, husband.”

“We are so lucky,” Dalton breathes, entwining their hands together. “So lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, as always!
> 
> Just a little warning: my spring semester starts back up later this week, and I don’t know how much I will be writing during school. You know the drill! I’ll be back, but I might be gone for a bit.
> 
> Anyway, all the love and thanks ❤️
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
